


The Start of Something New

by Moncube



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asec requested: "Just, like, give me sexy experienced Charles despoiling virginal, confused, and angry Erik. It's my favorite thing. It can be canon or any flavor of AU, including A/O and BDSM. (Um, however, with everything being in the realm of mutual consent, pls.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



"I will be your new master," says Charles. And he watches as the weight of those words sends a tremble through the entire of Erik's being.   
Erik forces his eyes up to look at Charles and wills himself to trust him through this.

**Author's Note:**

> It's bugging me that I can't draw Erik's face right. >.> Oh well.


End file.
